dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Endgame
The Endgame Story Series One The 13th Doctor (Jake Hannam) arrives in the year 2020, where James Dark, Commander of a small army, has been waiting for him. James is convinced he needs the Doctor's help, and together they stop the Rani's latest plan. James Dark then invites himself on board the TARDIS. On board the TARDIS, James Dark then begins to fade, and the 13th Doctor is taken to meet his previous incarnation (James Mortimer) on the Eye of Orion. There, they discover that someone is trying to communicate with them from within the Matrix. They find it's the Keeper of Traken, and that he is being hunted. Arriving on Traken, the two Doctors, with the help of the recently found James, defeat the creature from Tau Ceti, who aimed to take the Keepership. The Doctor and James then arrived at a house, where a man called The Commander has been using a conscious machine to trap people, and to use their screams to tempt others to their house. The Doctor sets the machine free - and the Commander is supposedly killed. James then fades from the TARDIS once more - and the 13th Doctor finds himself in the Death Zone on Gallifrey. The Doctor is told that Gallifrey has been brought back, and that an energy is maintained where the Time War was so his previous incarnations think it still happened. James is supposedly killed in the Death Zone, but the Doctor manages to save him. However - the Doctor cannot stop the person who brought back Gallifrey, who's a very old friend indeed. The TARDIS is then redecorated, and the Doctor and James discover that The Company, a group of humanoids planning to gain power in the universe, are using The Scope (as seen in Carnival of Monsters). This Scope is destroyed by the Doctor and James once they have escaped it. The next time we see James, he has got older, and is living back on Earth, having forgotten the Doctor. The Doctor soon turns up and James remembers his past, and they stop a creature that is manipulating things from the very heart of the Internet. The Doctor and James then try and save the life of a Space Station Commander called Charli - but soon discover that she is in fact a Time Lord with a new face. Series Two This series began filming but was not completed. The two episodes partially filmed saw the Doctor and James arrive on a spacestation where World War aircraft were displayed. James discovered a plot by the Kraals (from The Android Invasion) and the Doctor was to stop their virus. The second story, filmed in a bunker, would have seen the Doctor and James find a crashed spaceship, and be introduced to the Doctor's new foe, Davros' Mark II Travel Machines. Other Stories The future of the Doctor was to be addressed in a two-parter. The Doctor was to encounter a 'new' Triumvirate on Gallifrey. Their plan would be stopped, but with heavy casualties. As one last act, one of the members of the Triumvirate was to give the Doctor more lives, so he could regenerate again. James Dark was present for these adventures, and was to be responsible for opening the door that the Triumvirate were trapped behind. TARDISODEs There were five of these 'mini' scenes produced. The first ones concerned the Doctor, James, and their adventures with two other companions, namely Amy and Aidan. The latest TARDISODE sees the Nth Doctor, the Doctor in between the 13th and 14th, come face to face with the 14th. Filling in the gaps The 13th Doctor regenerates when he and James face one of Davros' early creations once again. Unable to regenerate properly, the Doctor 'takes over' James' body, and James becomes the Nth Doctor. The Nth Doctor's life is short lived, and soon regenerates into the 14th Doctor, who is identical to the 13th. This will cause some problems later on. Amy is currently married to a man from 2070 called Michael Cartwright. Aiden Williams went off with a Dalek fighter called Lloyd, and the two of them are currently destroying Spider Daleks. The Audio Series This series will be the first Endgame series that the audience will be able to hear. The audio adventures follow the 14th Doctor and new companion Bert MacKenzie, who is a soldier from World War One. Series One is to have 8 episodes, with five written by JR Mortimer, and the other three written by guest writers. Two scripts have currently been completed for the series, and the series will be available to listen to on Soundcloud. Who is Bert MacKenzie? Robert Mackenzie is a World War One soldier, who is 18 years old in 1916. He experiences the horrors of the Battle of the Somme, and suffers some kind of mental breakdown. He's admitted to a hospital, where he encounters the Doctor. The Doctor is surrpised to hear that his condition has been cured within only a week. The Doctor and Bert soon becomes friends and Bert joins him in the TARDIS. Bert isn't taken aback by the horrors he sees in space, after all, he has fought in the First World War for three years. Bert's an amiable person, who's against the use of violence and weaponry in any situation. He's relatively relaxed, but he's more awkward in uncomfortable situations, which is in contrast to the 14th Doctor's always-relaxed attitude, and more open nature. Who is Amy Cartwright nee Smith? Amy Smith travelled with the 13th Doctor, and she is soon to be reunited with the Time Lord. More information about her character will be released soon, along with the revelation of the actress who will be voicing her in the audio series. Audio Details The Foyla Praesidium Soundcloud (the production company behind the audios) can be found at this link: http://soundcloud.com/foylapraesidium There will be interviews with the cast and writers, as well as trailers and the episodes themselves on the Soundcloud. There is also a blog following the writing and production of the Audio Series, and this can be found here: http://foylapraesidium.blogspot.co.uk/ More details for the series will be revealed on the blog and on JR Mortimer's Twitter - @cookiemonsta_eg The Cover This is the cover for the Series One box set of the audios. (Please note a commercial release is not currently planned, and this is more just for show.) Additional Information This page promotes a NON-PROFIT FAN SERIES. Category:Doctor who films Category:doctor who